Book stands for holding books are well known. Typically, prior art book stands include a base, an arm extending upwardly from the base, and a rack for holding the book. The rack on prior art book stands normally includes fingers for holding the pages open.
Such conventional book stands usually rest upon the floor, and thus are relatively large, and heavy so as to provide stability. Also, these conventional book stands are complex in construction, and thus expensive to manufacture and sell.
Accordingly, the primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved book stand for holding open the pages of a book for reading.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a book stand which is lightweight, yet stable.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a book stand which holds the pages of the book open without interference.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a book stand which allows quick and easy turning of the pages.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a book stand having a base upon which a person sits to stabilize the stand.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a book stand which is portable.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of a book stand which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.
These and other objectives of the invention will become apparent from the following description of the invention.